Prince Hans
Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. '' He is the youngest of the thirteen princes from the Southern Isles, and came to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Since he's the youngest in his family, he'll never be able to inherit the throne from his brothers, so he plans on usurping the throne of Arendelle. He is voiced by Broadway veteran Santino Fontana. Official Disney Bio ''"Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years." ''Frozen'' Hans meet Anna for the first time at the docks with his horse. He meets her again at the coronation party after keeping her from falling. While they dated around the castle, Hans "proposes" to Anna. However, Queen Elsa disapproved of the idea of their marriage due to the fact that they just met. After an argument, Elsa runs off and accidentally sets an eternal winter. When Anna goes off to find Elsa, she leaves Hans in charge. After briefly arguing with the Duke of Weselton, Anna's horse runs back to Arendelle, and this leads Hans to round up some volunteers to come with him to the North Mountains to rescue Anna. After a fierce battle with Elsa's colossal bodyguard, Marshmallow, Hans succeeds in capturing Elsa. In the castle dungeon, he convinces Elsa to stop the winter, but she tells him she can't. However, when Anna's heart is frozen and she is brought to Hans to receive a kiss from him, just before the kiss he pulls back and says, "Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you". He then reveals his true motives: Hans wooed Anna for the purpose of marrying into a royal family and becoming king, because he has no chance of inheriting the throne of the Southern Isles as thirteenth in line. Instead of saving Anna's life, he deliberately leaves her to die. Hans sentences Elsa with a death charge, but Elsa's powers become strong enough for her to break out of the castle dungeon and escape. Later, when the two sisters are outside in an uncontrollable blizzard caused by Elsa, Hans confronts the queen. She asks him to take care of Anna, and Hans goes as far as to lie to her that Anna was killed by her magic. While Elsa is busy grieving her sister's death, Hans prepares to finish her by striking her with his sword when Anna leaps in front of Hans just before freezing solid to save Elsa. The recoil from hitting the frozen Anna was enough to shatter the sword and knock Hans unconscious. Anna's sacrifice also allowed Elsa to realize that it was love that could reverse her devastating ice powers and revive Anna. Hans awakens to find that the eternal winter has ended, and is shocked when he sees Anna alive and well, since he thought her heart had been frozen. Anna walks over to Hans, and, telling him that the only frozen heart was his and knocks him off the boat they're standing on. Afterwards, he gets thrown into the brig on a ship and sent back to his own kingdom to face his brothers for his behavior in Arendelle. ''Once Upon a Time'' Prince Hans appears in the fourth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Tyler Jacob Moore. He first appears in the third episode, he and his twelve brothers were set on getting an urn that could trap people like Elsa and use it against her so they would have an advantage for Hans to take over Arendelle, despite not getting along with him. He takes Kristoff hostage with his sword unless Elsa were to hand over the urn. After Hans tried to use it, he instead (unknowingly) frees Ingrid and ends up getting frozen by her. Ingrid kept Hans in the wardrobe in the castle. Eventually, as Anna and Kristoff were thawed after Ingrid left, so was Hans. He and his brothers cornered them and then declared himself as the new "king" of Arendelle. After Anna and Kristoff ran away from the kingdom, Hans made a deal with Blackbeard. At Blackbeard's ship, Hans had the two tied up in a chest, closed it shut, and threw it into the ocean, hoping to drown the two in the process. When Hans was dethroned by Anna and Elsa, its unknown what truly became of him afterwards. Personality Hans seemed to be a brave, friendly, and noble man at first sight, asking a "weird" question to Anna about being married together. However later on in the story, Hans reveals his true self to Anna before he was about to kiss her, and is actually a fairly cruel, self-centered, and unscrupulous sociopath who attempted to kill Queen Elsa at the end. Notably though, his affable nature was not a complete facade, as he maintained a cordial tone even after showing his true nature and also seemed to care about the men under him to a degree, though this too could have been an act. Cold, conniving, and quick, Hans is a devilish prince with a hunger for admiration, power, obedience, and honor. Being the youngest sibling of thirteen princes, Hans spent a portion of his life being ignored and denied a proper inheritance, something he reveals to Anna during their first night together. This neglect likely led to Hans' villainous transformation over time. Though he appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Hans is in actuality a master manipulator. Through his charm and charisma alone, he is able to fool both Anna and Elsa as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting royals, providing excellent proof of his dangerous power of manipulation. Like many villains, Hans is very power-hungry, willingly visiting Arendelle to murder Elsa and rule the kingdom via marrying Anna, revealing his only desire is to become king, and is willing to get rid of those who stand in the way of this goal. However, his manipulation and facade can be at times too perfect, as his overly-benevolent impersonation during his first meeting is a road to questioning his motivations, and Elsa and Kristoff are not as easily fooled by his affable nature as Anna was. In fact, both rightly questioned the wisdom in Anna's desire to marry Hans when she knew nothing about him. He appears to be rather arrogant as well, chuckling and smirking to himself whilst revealing his dark plans to Anna, as she is freezing to death right before his eyes. It is clear Hans' goal to rule as king was to gain that which he felt was owed to him. Confirmation of this is seen during Hans' betrayal, where he tells Anna he'll be the hero that saves Arendelle from destruction once Elsa's slain, showing excitement for the oncoming praise. He is also very abusive, though verbally more so than physically, as he constantly torments Anna and Elsa merely through words after his dark side is revealed. Examples of this can be seen when he and Anna are in the parlor, and the prince constantly taunts the dying princess, as well as in the fjord during the confrontation with Elsa, as Hans decides to further Elsa's suffering by telling her Anna has died, wanting to add that much more harm to her before his attempt to kill her. Hans' most powerful trait is quite possibly his vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie. He's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful, and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire kingdom without fail, even the Duke of Weselton, whom Hans holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout the film. However, unlike many Disney villains, Hans constantly has to change his plot accordingly with the shifting events that takes place in the film, without letting loose his villainous nature. All of this is particularly due to Elsa and her newly revealed magical nature, who was the first target for his plan, but had to switch to Anna when he heard of her desire to keep her distance from people, unaware of her powers over winter. Such as Elsa's deadly curse upon Anna leaving Hans with the option of taking over the kingdom without marrying Anna, as well as after Elsa's self-imposed exile after her powers were revealed, where he decides to kill her openly to seem like a hero in the eyes of Arendelle's citizens, gaining their trust and admiration for saving their kingdom. Gallery Pictures Hans grinning evilly as he betrays Anna.png|Hans's Evil Grin as he laughs in Anna's face. Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527384-500-308.png|The book version of Hans revealing who he really is Official-Frozen-Illustrations-Spoilers-frozen-35527395-406-500.png|The book version of Hans about to kill Elsa. 2014-01-12 04.00.10 am.png|Prince Hans about to gleefully and remorselessly kill Queen Elsa. 24a.jpg|Hans vs. Marshmallow Hans.gif|Prince Hans Animated Style Furioushans.jpg|Hans getting furious because of the escape of Queen Elsa. Prince Hans rising to power.png|Hans rising to power. Hans.jpg|Hans putting his glove back on. HansCave.PNG|Hans in Once Upon a Time. Videos Frozen~Hans Betrays Anna (Full HD) Quotes Trivia *Ironically, Hans is named after Hans Christian Anderson, the author of The Snow Queen, which Frozen is based off. *It is possible that Hans is based on the Evil Mirror from the original Snow Queen. In the original fairy tale, it is said that those who looked into this mirror, the negative aspects of their personality would come to the surface. And that if a glass shard of this mirror got into one's body, their heart would freeze as a result of their cold nature. The mirror in the story was pivotal for it had caused one of the protagonists, Kai, to become cold towards his friend Gerda (the inspiration for Anna). **The possibility of this is supported by the observation that Hans, when interacting with other people, adapts aspects of that persons personality into his own. He's effectively mirroring them, making him seem more approachable to different types of people, making it easy to manipulate them. ***When interacting with Anna he's playful, kind, and maintains a positive attitude. ***When interacting with Elsa he's noble, generous, patient, and soft spoken. ***When interacting with the Duke of Weselton he's condescending, stern, threatening and harsh. **Another possibility of this is supported by the fact that in the end of the film, Anna tells Hans that his heart is the only frozen heart, due to how cold and manipulative he is, directly referencing the effects of the Evil Mirror had on the people who looked into it. **Hans is essentially both a reflection and a complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen: ***Princess Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, was embittered by being ignored and overshadowed by his older brothers, and is willing to do anything, even treachery or murder, to gain respect and admiration. ***Queen Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he lets Anna in, he only does that to gain her trust and further his own goals, but then eventually literally shuts her in so she can freeze to death. ***Kristoff Bjorgman, has, rather like Hans, spent much of his life alone and shut out by others, and only had an animal companion as his friend before the events of the film. However, Kristoff is very gruff and tough on the outside but kindhearted and caring on the inside; whereas Hans seems kind, selfless and friendly, but is actually cruel, attention-hungry and ruthless. ***Olaf the Snowman represented the love between Elsa and Anna, while Hans meanwhile represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond. Another observation is that while Olaf is goofy and naive but is still affectionate, loving, and cares deeply for his friends, Hans, on the other hand, is classy, sophisticated and intelligent but is cold-hearted, ruthless and sadistic. ***Sven, for while he is a loyal animal, Hans is a traitorous human. **In an interview with Jennifer Lee, Lee confirms that Hans was partially based upon the concept of the evil mirror in the original story, as the original story had a lot to do with mirrors. So, as she explains, what Hans is is a mirror which appears charming to the person, but is hallow and sociopathic. *In an original script of Frozen, Kristoff and Hans were supposed to engage in a fight during the movie's climax. This scene was later cut off from the final draft of the movie. * He is the third villain in a "Disney Princess" movie not to die (the first being Lady Tremaine and Governor Ratcliffe being the second). Although Jafar did not die in the first Aladdin movie, he did in the second movie. * Hans bears many similarities with Gaston: ** Both are handsome and aren't initially shown to be evil, but are revealed to be manipulative & cruel. ** Both wanted to marry the heroines for selfish reasons. ** Both tried to make themselves look like a hero in front of everyone by killing a cursed royal associated to the protagonist, whom they accused as a monster. ** Both are the youngest Disney Villains to date. ** Unlike Gaston however, Hans never boasts his plans into the public. * Hans is somewhat similar to Sentinel Prime as both are initially introduced as protagonists prior to their film's release with another villain as a cover-up until they both revealed their true nature, both planned their conquering of a certain place which they tried to take over, both were trusted by the protagonist until their betrayal and both attempted on the protagonist life. However, Hans' goals are less diabolical than Sentinel's, and are more selfish than delusional. Not only that, while Hans' damage quickly undone by the end of he movie, Sentinel's damage are too great, as proved in Transformers: Age of Extinction: cooperation that mankind and Autobot has made inadvertly destroyed thanks to the damage of his plans in Chicago. * Hans continues the tradition of a Disney villain who initially appears to be a friend, more specifically Cecil Clayton and Queen La from Tarzan, Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2, and Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters, Inc,'' Charles Muntz from ''Up, ''and Lotso-Huggin' Bear from ''Toy Story 3. Like the villains mentioned above, he at first didn't show any signs that he was evil, though Elsa and Kristoff's both being suspicious of him could be considered foreshadowing. * Originally, people thought Duke of Weselton was the main antagonist (even before the release). But it was later revealed that Hans is the real villain. * Hans is the seventh male Disney Villain to appear in a Disney Princess film, first being Gaston, second being Jafar, third being Governor Ratcliffe, the fourth being Shan Yu, the fifth being Dr. Facilier, and the sixth being Mor'du. Of these villains, Hans is one of several who wanted to marry the main heroine for selfish reasons. *Before the film was released, Hans was rumored to be Elsa's love interest, even pairing the two in many fanfictions prior to the movie's release; In the movie itself he did want to marry her and make her his consort, but he saw that she was far too collected to become his queen and so decided to go after Anna instead. He even says this himself when he is quickening Anna's curse. *Although not a Complete Monster, Hans, along with The Horned King, Shan Yu, Frollo, and Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (among others) is considered one of the most evil Disney villains ever because of what he did to Anna and Elsa, his mastery in trickery, and in the process crossing the Moral Event Horizon. **Many viewers are also angered over what they perceive to be a "breach in Disney tradition," in which a love interest has turned out evil. Indeed, his villain song "Love is an Open Door," is tactfully disguised as a love song, further fueling this sentiment. *Objectively speaking, Hans is arguably one of the more sympathetic Disney Villains; he was neglected by his own family for years, living in the shadow of his brothers and presumably developing an intense psychological desire for attention and power so as to "prove" himself and validate his worth as a member of the royal family. It should also be noted that there is no indication that he would have necessarily been a bad or abusive king as far as the population at large was concerned; only his means of pursuing that goal were evil. He is still far surpassed by the likes of Denahi, however. *A chess set is seen in the background when Hans is explaining his scheme to Anna and extinguishing the heat sources in the room, symbolizing his exploitation of her as a "pawn" in his plans and himself as a schemer in the vein of the "Chessmaster" archetype. This can make him a Symbolic Villain. *Hans being the thirteenth brother is a reference to 13, the unlucky number which foreshadows his evil nature. *According to Hans, he said that Anna was desperate to marry him, even though Hans brought the idea of their false marriage. *In Big Hero 6, Prince Hans is shown on a wanted poster behind the police officer and there was also a Hans statue, which was destroyed by Baymax's rocket fist. *There is a scene right after he and Anna meet where he smiles warmly at his horse after he (the horse) had accidentally let him fall into the lake. Since no one was around, meaning he had no reason to feign kindness, it can be assumed that his affection for his horse was genuine. Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Swordsmen Category:Trickster Category:Singing Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slanderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Envious Villains Category:Frauds Category:Living Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Riders Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Rich Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Outright Villains Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads